


Going to bed angry.

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Character, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mpreg, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: What does Draco do when Harry goes to bed angry at him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 336





	Going to bed angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a super short story, I just wanted to see if I could write something this short. It's been a long time, normally I love to just write a huge story but tonight I just went with something super simple. I don't know if there will be more to this down the road but as of right now it's just this... I read through this really quickly so I don't know how good it is but I hope that you enjoy!
    
    
      __**In this silence, I can feel you breathing,**
    Your [heart](https://www.definitions.net/definition/heart) beating next to mine
    Lost [inside](https://www.definitions.net/definition/inside) this moment
    I just [wanna](https://www.definitions.net/definition/wanna) spend each [moment](https://www.definitions.net/definition/moment) of my life here with you
    It's [knowing](https://www.definitions.net/definition/knowing) that you're in my [world](https://www.definitions.net/definition/world) that [makes](https://www.definitions.net/definition/makes) my [world](https://www.definitions.net/definition/world) complete
    I love to [watch](https://www.definitions.net/definition/watch) you [sleep](https://www.definitions.net/definition/sleep)  
    
      
    
    ~I love to watch you sleep - Union J~
      
    

Draco Malfoy smiles as he looks down at the sleeping form next to him. He hated when they would go to bed angry, it’s been a while since they have. He never was able to sleep when they did, not until he could apologize. His chest tightened, as he took in those pillowy lips parted slightly, dark eyelashes fan across sun kissed skin. The faded scar hidden slightly by the black fringe that laid upon his forehead. 

Draco’s eyes slowly drag down to the skin that is not hidden by the duvet. Scars littered the skin along with tattoos. A dragon that was asleep on his chest right by his heart, that his lover got when they had their year anniversary. 

“I want something that reminds me of you, and I want it next to my heart because you have always protected it.” Draco said that he was foolish and that it was permanent, what if something should happen and he wouldn’t love him anymore that he would leave him and he just replied. “There will never be a time I won’t love you, and I will never leave you.” The next day Draco went out and bought an engagement ring and proposed a week later. 

Draco’s eyes stopped a scar that still made him cringe, the time where he almost lost him. Now a snake coiled around the pink skin that rested on his shoulder up his neck and throat. That was one of the scariest calls he ever received. 

The floo went off as soon as Draco got home from the apothecary, sighing he knew it was probably his husband calling him to tell him that he is going to be home late because of a tough case. It didn’t matter if it was their date night, the night that he promised to take Draco to their favorite restaurant. When he saw that it wasn’t his husband his blood ran cold, he was told to go straight to St Mungos. That there was an attack and he was hurt, that they didn’t know… they didn’t know if he would make it. 

In a flash of green flames he rushed out of the floo screaming at the old witch at the desk demanding where his husband was. Finally getting answers from the incompetent witch and wizards that worked there he slowly walks into a private room. On the bed he saw the same man he fell in love with. He looked peaceful; he looked as if he were sleeping as he was now. Except those bandages that cover his right shoulder all the way up to his chin. Draco felt his heart in his throat. 

With a shaky breath he stepped closer to his husband he let out a sob when he saw the rise and fall of his chest. He was alive and that is all that matters, the healer said that he was ambushed so he couldn’t fight him off. Bloody fool! He always put himself into situations that he shouldn’t, he wouldn’t wait for backup, no he would just go in. Draco took his husband's left hand and pressed a kiss on their wedding ring as he sat down. 

“You better bloody wake up, you are not allowed to leave me, you promised me that you would never leave me.” He squeezed that hand as his thumb caressed the scar on that hand, cursing the woman that put it there. Feeling a squeeze back his head snaps up as he sees the most beautiful eyes look at him. Those pillowy lips start to move but Draco just placed his finger on them and shook his head. 

“Don’t speak, save your energy. Because as soon as you get well, I’m going to kill you and bring you back to life. Don’t ever do this to me again.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his husband’s lips as tears flowed down his cheeks. 

He felt tears sting his eyes as he looked around for the missing tattoo, he knew where it would be. It hasn’t moved since they found out, a watery smile appears on his lips when his eyes move to the now rounded stomach of his husband. Each hip had a pair of animals, on his right hip there was a grimm cuddled up to a wolf, and on the left was a deer and a doe cuddled up. Protecting the thing that meant the most to them. Draco’s placed his hand gently on his husband’s stomach, feeling their babies kicking. How he slept through that Draco never understood how. 

Lost in his thought he jumped as he felt fingers slide through his hair. His head snapped over and he was met with beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Draco smiled how he ended up with Harry Potter he didn’t know how but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

The hand that was just in his hair moved as his husband started to sign. 

“What are you doing up so late?” Harry asked as Draco moved his hand off him. 

“I haven’t been able to sleep, and then I started to look at you and I couldn’t stop. I’m sorry, I hate it when we fight. I’m a prat.” Draco signed and talked at the same time. He stopped himself he was rambling he hated when he rambled. His husband could still hear but since the attack he couldn’t speak he had permanent damage to his vocal cords. “You look so beautiful.” 

The younger man rolled his eyes, his hands moved quickly. “How beautiful can I be? I'm as big as a house. Your sons have decided to take up permanent residence. They are never going to come out. It was my fault, I'm just tired and you are perfect. I’m just fat, ugly and an arsehole.” It’s been a week since the babies due date and Harry has been miserable, Draco felt horrible because he knows that his husband is miserable but he couldn’t help but love how Harry depended on him. Most of the time Harry was the one who took care of everything, that was until they got together. That is when Draco vowed to always protect him. 

“You are even more beautiful right now; they will come when they want too. You are not an arsehole you are the greatest man I know. Do you need anything? You should go back to sleep; you need your rest.” Draco signed as he sat up ready to get whatever Harry would need. When he found out they were pregnant he promised that he would. 

Harry had been sick, every morning for a fortnight and Draco begged him to go see a healer. Harry being Harry he ignored his husband until Draco dragged him. 

After running every test, the healer looked at them, smiled and congratulated them. “You are expecting twins they should be here in 7 months. Harry barked out a laugh and Draco fainted. He still hasn’t lived that down, he probably never will but he will never forget the happiness he felt when he came to. 

They were to have a proper family, even though Draco would have wanted one at a time but of course Harry had to be super powerful, but that all changed when they found out it was two boys. He knows he couldn’t do little girls. 

Another touch brought him brought him out of his thoughts. 

“I need you to cuddle me, I love when I fall asleep in your arms. You know I can’t sleep soundly unless I am.” Harry puckered up his lips asking for a kiss which Draco gladly gave. He helped his husband move so he was spooned in front of him. 

“I love you.” Draco said as he peppered kisses on the back of Harry’s neck, his hand resting on their child allowing some of his magic to caress with Harry’s. 

Harry placed his hand on top of his and squeezed three times. I… Love...You…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed. They make my heart happy!


End file.
